Jealous guy
by rickiss
Summary: Je suis jaloux, tellement jaloux ! Pardonne-moi...


Bonjour : )

Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle songfic, cette fois basée sur mon couple préféré dans l'univers de Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la chanson « Jealous guy » à John Lennon.

**Note** : les paroles de la chanson sont en gras.

Bonne lecture !

Rickiss

* * *

**Jealous guy**

Je suis jaloux, tellement jaloux ! Pardonne-moi …

Jaloux de tout, jaloux de tous ; j'en suis presque malade, tu sais …

**I was dreaming of the past  
**

Je pense que j'ai toujours été comme ça, oui je l'imagine, ça devait être là, au fond de moi. Mais tout a vraiment commencé à ce fameux bal, en quatrième année.

**And my heart was beating fast**

Je suis nul, je sais, mais je ne supportais pas que tu l'aies choisi lui, et pas moi. Ce gars que j'admirais tant, pourtant ! Je me suis mis à le détester, à le jalouser … Je croyais qu'il avait ravi ton cœur, que plus jamais je ne pourrais m'approcher de toi.

**I began to lose control  
I began to lose control**

Je croyais que je t'avais perdu, sans même avoir eu le temps de t'approcher … Je suis jaloux, j'étais jaloux … Et rien n'a changé du tout …

**I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry**

Tu étais tellement en colère ce soir-là, tu m'en as tellement voulu ! Je le comprends, mais si tu avais su, peut-être que … Peut-être que quoi, de toutes façons ? Mes explications n'auraient rien changé : j'étais jaloux, bêtement jaloux, et je t'ai fait du mal …

**Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy**

Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas su te dire ce que je ressentais vraiment … Je n'ai même pas su te dire que c'était de la jalousie ! Et on n'a rien compris ...

Ma belle, ne comprends-tu pas toutes les raisons que j'ai d'être furieusement jaloux ? Tous ces garçons qui te tournent autour … et tu ne les vois même pas ! Tu te plains même que personne ne t'aime ...

**  
I was feeling insecure**

Mais ils sont là, tout autour, à graviter, à t'admirer, à te faire rire et te faire plaisir ... Ils sont là, et moi, moi j'ai beau être plus proche de toi qu'ils ne le seront jamais, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas te faire rire comme eux, je ne sais pas te faire les compliments que tu attends, je ne sais pas être le garçon parfait ...

Je ne suis qu'un ami, un peu sympa, parfois rigolo, et bien fidèle. Mais aussi très maladroit, vraiment pas beau, pas assez intelligent, et franchement chiant !

Je suis un ami, un gars, juste là, près de toi. Tu m'aimes bien, je le sais. Tu m'apprécies, je crois. Mais tu ne me regardes pas comme je le souhaiterais.

**You might not love me anymore**

Et puis, avec toutes les crises que je t'ai fait, toutes les disputes qu'on partage ensemble, tous ces moments où je te fais perdre ton sourire ... Avec tout ça, je crois que je perds peu à peu l'estime que tu me portais encore … au début …

Tu vas finir par me détester, avant même d'entrevoir ce que ma jalousie pouvait bien vouloir te dire.**I was shivering inside  
**

Je suis jaloux de tout, et de tous ! Même des filles avec qui tu parles et tu rigoles, avec qui tu partages toutes ces choses que tu ne partagerais pas avec des garçons ... les trucs de filles, comme tu nous dis. Même ça, je l'envie.

**I was shivering inside**

Je suis jaloux de ces fichus profs, que tu affectionnes, pour cette attention que tu leur portes, cette dévotion même, parfois ... Jamais tu ne m'écoutes avec autant d'attention, autant de passion ! Ils t'apportent des choses que je ne saurais pas te donner, moi ! Mais est-ce que ça les rend meilleurs que moi pour autant, dis ?

**  
I didn't mean to hurt you**

Alors moi je fais exprès d'être nul à l'école … et je le suis sans doute naturellement … Je fais exprès de courir après toi, pour que tu m'expliques les cours. Je me dis qu'au moins, là, je touche à ce qui t'intéresse, à ce qui te passionne.

Mais en même temps, j'aimerais tant ne pas avoir besoin de ça pour que tu t'occupes de moi ! Et ça finit, comme toujours, en dispute … Parce qu'au fond, les cours, ils ne m'intéressent pas … Ce qui m'intéresse, ma douce, c'est toi.

**  
I'm sorry that I made you cry**

Je suis trop nul, vraiment ! Je ne sais pas te parler sans t'engueuler, je ne sais pas comment t'aborder sans tout faire dégénérer … Tu me hais, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Après toutes les larmes que je t'ai fait verser, comment ça pourrait être différent ?

**  
Oh well, I didn't want to hurt you**

Et dire que les copains me trouvent drôle ! Pas autant que mes frères, que tu apprécies tant, mais quand même assez marrant, dans mon genre …

Mais avec toi, j'ai perdu le mode d'emploi. Je ne sais plus quelles blagues faire, je perds mes mots d'esprit, et même mes calembours s'embourbent … Elle est pas trop mal, cette phrase, tiens. J'aurais pu te la dire, pour que tu m'admires. Mais je ne sais plus faire, plus dire, plus agir quand je suis avec toi …

**  
I'm just a jealous guy**

Je sais juste être jaloux. Jaloux de tout, jaloux de tous.

Jaloux des bonjours des autres, jaloux des sourires des autres, jaloux des paroles des autres.

Je suis même jaloux de notre meilleur ami, merde ! Lui, au moins, il ne te fait pas de mal …

I didn't mean to hurt you

Pas comme moi. Même si je ne veux pas.

**  
I'm sorry that I made you cry**

Lui il ne te fait pas pleurer. Il a le secret pour te faire sourire.

**Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you**

Pas comme moi. Je suis trop maladroit

**  
I'm just a jealous guy**

Je suis le dernier des crétins ! J'ai tant de choses à te dire, tu sais, mais le seul langage que je connais, face à toi, c'est la jalousie. Je ne sais que reprocher, critiquer, crier et t'engueuler.

Merde, je suis trop nul … Je ne mérite rien de toi, même pas ton amitié. Même pas tes sourires, que tu me donnes parfois, avant que je ne les efface, dans un subit accès de jalousie.

Je sais, ma tendre, que je ne suis pas comme il faut. Je sais bien que je ne te mérite pas, que je n'ai pas les qualités que tu attends d'un prince charmant. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait … loin de là !

Alors, j'essaie, comme je peux, maladroitement, stupidement, inutilement, de t'atteindre.

I was trying to catch your eyes

Je tente d'attirer ton attention ... Ne le comprends-tu pas ? Ne comprends-tu pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, avec toi ?

J'ai beau être maladroit, et toi intelligente, on n'arrive pas bien à se comprendre, hein ?

**  
Thought that you was trying to hide**

Tu n'arrives pas à lire en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Pas aussi clairement que dans tes livres, hein ?

Tes putains de livres dont je suis même jaloux ! Tu le crois ça ? Je suis assez con et désespéré pour être jaloux de ces fichus bouquins. Faut dire que eux, ils ont toute ton attention, toute ta passion, tout ton amour. A eux, tu te donnes toute entière … Ta vie leur est dévouée, hein ?

**  
I was swallowing my pain**

Mais te dire tout ça ne sert à rien ... J'ai peur que tu ne comprennes pas. J'ai même peur de te dire que je suis jaloux, parce que je ne veux pas que tu me trouves encore plus stupide et gamin que je ne le suis déjà.

Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes ! Je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes !

Alors, je ne te dis pas que je suis jaloux. Je fais semblant de rien …

**  
I was swallowing my pain**

Mais je ne le fais pas bien. Putain, je suis même jaloux de notre ennemi, qui se contrôle si bien, qui assure tellement face à toi. Je suis même parfois jaloux des disputes que vous avez ensemble, qui semblent mieux que les nôtres … C'est possible d'être aussi pathétique, dis ?

J'attends tant de toi, alors que je ne te mérite pas … J'espère tant voir notre relation évoluer, alors que je fais tout pour la gâcher.

Et toi, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

**  
I didn't mean to hurt you**

Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi, alors que je te fais tant de mal ?

Alors que je te blesse continuellement ?

Alors que je te balance ma jalousie à la gueule au lieu de te prendre dans mes bras ?

**  
I'm sorry that I made you cry**

Je tiens tant à toi, mais je ne te le montre pas. Oh, aide-moi, je me perds là … Je deviens fou avec ce sentiment qui m'envahit et nous détruit …

Aide-moi à m'en sortir.

Aide-moi à t'en sortir.

Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux te rendre heureuse …

**  
Oh well, I didn't want to hurt you**

Mais putain, je n'y arrive pas !

Dis-moi comment faire ? Dis-moi quels sont les mots, les regards, les gestes que tu attends ?

Dis-moi si tu veux de moi ?

**  
I'm just a jealous guy, watch out**

Et si c'est le cas, pardonne-moi. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait, toutes mes bêtises, toutes mes maladresses, toutes mes colères.

Protège-toi encore pour que ma jalousie ne te blesse pas.

Fais en sorte de ne prendre que le meilleur de moi, je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras.

**  
I'm just a jealous guy, look out me**

Et si tu m'acceptes tel que je suis, merci. Tu as toujours eu un cœur immense, je le sais. J'espère y avoir une petite place, et si c'est le cas, je tenterais d'être mieux.

Si un jour ça change entre nous, si un jour tu veux de moi, je ferais des efforts. Pour être bien, pour te plaire encore plus.

Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus être jaloux. J'ai plein de défauts, et celui-là les bat tous.

Mais au fond, celui-là, il veut aussi dire que je tiens à toi …

**  
I'm just a jealous guy**

Moi tu sais, je suis juste un gars jaloux.

Un gars jaloux complètement fou de toi.

Un gars jaloux qui ne peut pas vivre sans toi.


End file.
